Crónicas de mi primera vez
by S.K.Allen-chan
Summary: Riren/R18/One-Shot/Romance/Humor/Fluff. Es una divertida historia, pornográfica por qué no, que nos relata la forma extraña en la que Eren tuvo su primera vez, en una divertida cronología. Denle su oportunidad, aseguro que valdrá la pena leerlo. Espero que les guste la miel y los trajesitos, si no, este lugar no es para ti ?). A leer .


Hola! He venido a traerles un hermoso One-shot!

Espero que les guste chicas, es solo porno y mucho fluff. Habrá un poco de OoC, cómo no, pero no creo que les vaya a ser desagradable. Espero que disfruten mucho de cómo ha sido la rara experiencia de Eren en su primera vez, con esta divertida y muy humorística cronología. _[si, claro, cómo no xD]._

Nah, en serio, porfis, denle su oportunidad a este extraño Riren. Prometo futuro lemon y muchas risas (espero xD). Prometo también, un poco de diabetes, de vez en cuando, no viene mal ?).

Sin más las dejo leer, probablemente, suba en este fic un capítulo más contestando todos sus reviews, claro, si desean dejarlos ?).

Bueno ahorita sí, a leer!

.

.

.

Crónicas de mi primera vez.

Hoy se hallaban todos en el comedor del cuartel a la expectativa, los superiores, entiéndase el Sargento, Erwin y Hanji, estaban invitados a una cena importante- a una cena de cerdos cómodos, según palabras de Rivaille- donde tendrían que exponer sus jugadas para poder lograr llevar a cabo los planes de La Legión, y pasar desapercibidos...

Para todo esto obviamente debían estar presentables.

Hanji y Erwin ya estaban listos, Hanji, con el pelo suelto y sin los anteojos, lucía un hermoso vestido de gala color lima, blanco, y en el mismo tono, un verde más oscuro, con un lindo escote, terminando con unos tacones negros... A Erwin se le caían las babas.

Este a su vez, llevaba un traje verde inglés, que le hacía ver increíblemente bien parecido, con un pañuelo color borgoña, y su cabello tirado hacia atrás.

Ahora estaban a la espera de Rivaille, quien se estaba preparando a último momento, ya que renegó todo el día para no ir...

Aunque con la ayuda de un castaño de ojos verde-azulados, termino cediendo.

Al fin bajo, y se mostró. Llevaba un traje negro con un pañuelo color azul Francia, y todo su cabello tirado hacia un costado…

Todos se le quedaron mirando, le quedaba increíblemente bien... y sospechaban que sus zapatos de vestir tenían un talón escondido, dudaban que el traje lo haga ver más alto.

Eren se quedo embobado mirándole..

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a viajar hacia lugares y situaciones desconocidas, quedando en un estado de subconsciencia, y su mente se desconecto de la voz de la razón... Sin embargo, se conecto a otra cosa: Su boca.

Es que se veía tan atractivo… Sus ojos grises-azulados resaltaban increíblemente con ese pañuelo.

- ¿Y?... ¿Cómo está?...- Dijo Rivaille indiferente. Realmente no le importaba, pero quería que le den el visto bueno de una puta vez, así no tendría que vestirse de vuelta... Todos estaban tratando de encontrar la forma de decirlo, se sentía que con un "te queda bien" no alcanzaba, y si decían lo que pensaban, sentían que serían molidos a patadas.

Rivaille estaba a la espera de que alguien diga algo, y noto una mirada verde azulada fija en él, como perdida... Lo que no esperaba era que este, sumido en un estado grave de inconsciencia fuera el que hablara.

-... Acabo de sentir como toda mi heterosexualidad se fue al carajo.- Rivaille se le quedo mirando desconcertado sin saber muy bien que decir, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, y mucho menos por parte del menor.

Decidió simplemente ignorarlo... No necesitaba quedar como un viejo verde respondiendo ante eso...

Soltó un suspiro de frustración, y se dirigió al resto.

- Tch...¿En pocas palabras?.-

Aún así, en su inconsciencia, Eren volvió a contestar.

-... Violame.- Rivaille volvió a mirarle…

Lo estaba provocando... Lo peor era que el pendejo todavía era menor de edad, y la leviconda no quería ir a la cárcel... Pero ya se las cobraría.

Así que nuevamente decidió callarse la boca, ya le haría pagar más tarde... _O quizás no_, tenía que lamentar.

Yendo hacia lo del menor, Armin sacudía desesperado a Eren, tratando de avisarle que otra vez su boca estaba hablando sola y sin su permiso,pero este no reaccionaba.

Nuevamente, todos decidieron hacer como que no escucharon, no querían problemas, y finalmente Erwin fue el que contestó.

-Te ves bien...-dijo- no tienes de qué preocuparte.-Finalizó, alivianando la atmósfera...

Aunque Eren seguía desconectado, por lo tanto estaba pronto a cagarla de nuevo.

- De acuerdo peluca, ahora que vamos a hacer?- Inquirió Rivaille con desgana, cuando inesperadamente, Eren fue quien volvió a contestar.

-...Por mi, le dejo hacerme todo lo que usted quiera…- Ahí si ya no pudieron contener una risilla por la comicidad de la situación.

Ya era la tercera vez que el sargento se le quedaba mirando fijamente sin saber qué decir… A Rivaille no le molestaba para nada, es más, se sentía alagado, pero no podía contestar sin desubicarse de su lugar como superior...

Notaba cómo el rubio shota trataba de despertarle, y cómo su hermana loca se hallaba mordiendo y tironeando de su bufanda con rabia y celos, al borde de la locura.

Armin se rindió, lanzó un suspiro de resignación, y le dio un zape a Eren en la cabeza, el cuál pareció por fin despertar.

- ¡Au!... ¡Oi! ¿Qué pasó Armin, por qué me golpeas?- Dijo como si no hubiera pasado nada, y encima, molesto… Para los presentes fue casi increíble.

- Naaada, Eren...- Le dijo con un tono de voz sumamente pedante.- solamente te le insinuaste 3 veces al sargento delante de todos- Le dijo Armin con una sonrisa irónica y con tono de reto.- Naaada fuera de lo común... no hay nada de lo que deberías preocuparte…-

- ¿¡Qué yo qué!?-preguntó alarmado.

- Tranquilo, solo le dijiste cómo sentiste que toda tu heterosexualidad se fue al carajo, le pediste que te violara, y le diste la autorización de que haga contigo todo lo que él quiera… No es algo para que te alarmes, .- le informó Armin con la sonrisa clavada al rostro y el mismo tono de cinismo, mientras todos soltaban una pequeña risilla.

En cambio Eren cambió de color, y se tapó la cara con las manos, quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

- ¡Qué hago!- Estaba que se moría... Y encima lo dijo como si no estuvieran todos a su alrededor, _¿Es que no se da cuenta de que no está solo?_ se preguntaba Armin con resignación...

-Ah... No sé, podrías disculparte, y decir que te arrepientes por todo…- Le dijo como explicándole lo obvio a un niño de 5 años… A veces sentía que Eren era así.

Eren asintió apenado, con una tierna expresión avergonzada,y siguió hablando con su compañero, como si realmente estuvieran solos.

- ¿Pero cómo podría decírcelo? No quiero que me mate... - Entonces se frenó repentina mente he hizo un gesto de preocupación y sorpresa, como si de repente hubiese caído en la cuenta de algo y frunció el ceño molesto- ¡Pero Armin, yo solo me arrepiento de haberlo dicho en voz alta, no por pensarlo, si lo digo así sería mentirle!- Exclamó alarmado Eren, a él no le gustaba mentir, y tampoco sabía hacerlo, sus sinceras disculpas terminarían siendo tomadas a chiste.

Armin en cambio se palmeo la frente con frustración y se resigno, su amigo era un caso perdido. Se limito a mirarle frustrado y acariciarle la cabeza como si de una mascota se tratara… Pensándolo bien, eso era Eren… Fiel, sincero, inocente, fiero y protector, como un perro. Eren era un lindo perro…

Y tenía la misma mentalidad... Un lindo cachorrito que sabía cagarla.

En cambió el sargento se hartó y mando todo a la mierda, las tenía todas de ganar, y por fin podría marcar como suyo a su mocoso delante de todos…

Nadie más se atrevería a volver a mirarle su mullido trasero, ni a observar cómo se marcaba la pequeña cintura del menor en la ropa, por el sudor de los entrenamientos, ni mirar su largo, sexy y marcable cuello, ni adorar esos hermosos ojos, ni desear abrazar la pequeñez de su espalda... nadie nunca más lo haría.

- Tranquilo, estás disculpado….-Le dijo el sargento, haciendo que Eren caiga a la realidad, y este le mirara asustado... y entonces torció su boca mostrando una media sonrisa- Aunque prepárate, porque cuando vuelva** tomaré todas tus palabras.**- Finalizó sorprendiendo todos.

Y todos tragaron duro…

Lo lamentaron, entendieron las intenciones del mayor,y de ahora en más no tendrían oportunidad de violarse al castaño si no querían morir.

Eren lo miró con miedo y un puchero grande, muy nervioso, recordando ese "lo que quieras", y temiendo lo peor, ya que creía que el sargento estaba enojado y lo utilizaría como su nuevo conejito de Indias para probar sus últimos inventos e ideas de tortura.

- ¡**Por favor no me mate**!- Le rogó muy temeroso, sobretodo por la integridad física de su cuerpo... Las amputaciones no son nada comparadas a los métodos de castigo del sargento.

Rivaille reía por dentro, aún no creía que el menor fuera tan inocente y malentienda sus palabras, pero hacia fuera solo mostró su indiferencia de siempre.

-Tsk, si sigues siendo solo un mocoso… - Dijo sin más... Se le notaba frustrado, pero cómo no estarlo?

- Lo siento…- contestó Eren con una expresión afligida y avergonzada, que encendió al máximo a Rivaille.

Y algo se rompió dentro de este… Su expresión se había tornado sombría.

-…- _Ahora si que no se salva._

Sin aviso ni ceremonia, tomó al castaño por la fuerza y lo cargó como un costal de papas.

-¿Saben qué? La cena puede esperar…- Rivaille comenzó a dirigirse a las escaleras, cuando una sombra negra en medio de un desgarrador y tenebroso grito los detuvo.

- ¡NOOO!-

Era Mikasa, quien se lanzaba hacia ellos... Que Eren no haya entendido no significaba que los demás tampoco.

Rivaille la detuvo con el pie irritado.

-Aléjate mocosa… Es mío.- Le dijo irritado, frotando su pie contra la cara de esta.

- ¡POR FAVOR!-

-¡No!.- Entonces aparto su pié y le miro con un puchero

- Porfaaa...-

- No, dije que no!.- Exclamó.

Mikasa sabiendo que con todo y esto tenia las de perder, decidió resignarse e intentar un trato, volviendo hacia su seriedad tan característica.

- Yo de adelante y tu de atrás.- Un brillo de astucia apareció en su mirar.

- ¡QUÉ!- Exclamó Eren sin podérselo creer, había decidido quedarse mudo, no quería empeorar la situación de su hermana, y la verdad no entendía nada, hasta eso último claramente.

- Ni de broma, no comparto.-

- ¿¡SARGENTO!?- volvió a gritar sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Sin embargo, el sargento no planeaba hacérselo aceptar con palabras...

Molesto por los gritos, Rivaille con su mano agarro y apretó fuerte el esponjado trasero del menor, haciendo que a este se le escapara un gemido de asombro.

- Iiiiiiik!-

- **Callado.**- Le indicó con voz monótona y amenazándolo masajeando su glúteo.- Se te termino el jodido tiempo mocoso, hoy este trozo de carne no se salva- mientras, pasaba sensualmente su dedo índice haciendo presión, cerca de la parte interna de los glúteos de Eren, recalcando y poniéndole énfasis a sus palabras.

-Ngh...-

Eren se estremeció.

Y Mikasa, echaba fuego por los ojos... Ella también quería tocarlo... Aunque sea quería mirar. No es cómo si le gustara ni anda, pero por favor, no podía llamarse a ella misma fujoshi si no tenía ganas de violarse a Eren.

Los demás, estaban de piedra y bastante incómodos, hasta que Erwin reaccionó, algo molesto.

- Espera Rivaille ¡No puedes no ir!- le frenó. Eren se había retorcido como pudo sobre la espalda del sargento, para mirar a su superior, su aparente salvador, y rogarle con la mirada… No es que no quiera… ¡Pero tenía miedo!

- Da igual, solo llegare un poco más tarde, jodida mierda…- Le contestó irritado, ahora Eren le miraba a él.

- Vamos, Rivaille, puedes aguantar hasta más tarde…- Dijo en un tono conciliador, tratando de razonar con él. Eren miraba de vuelta a Erwin, con esperanza.

- Ni jodiendo... Somos hombres Erwin, entiende que no me aguanto.- Le indicó indiferente, y al igual que Eren, todos iban haciendo ping-pong con la cabeza.

Erwin lo entendía, ahí mismo tenía a Hanji que estaba para darle día, tarde y noche, pero bueno, él tenía la oportunidad de desaparecer por un rato (largo) en la cena… Aún así, no podía dejarlo ser, y ceder como si nada.

- Sé que cuesta, pero vamos, si vienes, prometo que mañana les doy a ambos todo el día libre... Así tendrás la noche y un día entero para hacer lo que quieras con Eren… - Dijo negociando. Lo lamentaba por el castañito, pobre él no tenía la culpa… Pero bueno, Rivaille tenía que asistir.

A Rivaille le agradó mucho más esa idea, y con la misma cara de nada, bajó a Eren con cuidado, depositándolo en el piso y le tomo de rostro con ambas manos, obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Volveré pronto… Prepárate.- Le advirtió. Eren tembló, un escalofrío le bajo por la espalda y le llegó hasta los pies, por la anticipación. Trago duro… por algún motivo… Ya no tenía tanto miedo.

- S-sargento… Yo...-

- Ni una palabra más.- le cortó, y tomándole por sorpresa, por primera vez para ellos, y delante de todos, deposito un fuerte pero corto beso, marcándole como suyo.

Ambos labios fueron prisioneros del otro, amoldándose perfectamente, humedeciéndose, y succionándose con fuerza, sin ser violetos, reclamando más cercanía. Sus mentes se nublaron completamente durante esos segundos... Y sin poder evitarlo, al separarse solo por un instante, volvieron a besarse, pero esta vez, tomando completamente los labios ajenos, hasta usando sus lenguas para conocerse mejor...

Era el primer beso de Eren, y a pesar de no sentir un gusto en particular, lo sintió dulce… Estuvo toda su vida tan pendiente de los titanes, que nunca se paro siquiera un segundo a pensar sobre esto…

Algo tan simple y humano como preguntarse cómo se sentiría un beso, jamás lo hizo.

Ni siquiera se molestó en experimentar una simple masturbación, más allá de que más de una vez, aunque pocas, ha despertado incomodo con algo en su entrepierna… Pero el pensamiento de que simplemente, ya dormía mal, y necesitaba energía para avanzar con su entrenamiento en esta guerra contra los titanes, lo distraía lo suficiente para ignorarlo y poder volver intentar dormir nuevamente…

Para ser sinceros… se sentía idiota. Estaba perdiendo toda su humanidad por esta batalla, más allá de que más de una vez le pidieron que no lo haga, y que siempre decía que era humano... Que loco, ya ni siquiera podía hacer caso a sus más básicos y bajos instintos como uno.

Ese beso fue como una gran bajada a tierra…. Más allá de ser consciente sobre lo que sentía por su superior, nunca imaginó ni deseó nada en especial con el… Hubo veces en las que llegó a desear tomar su mano, o que el sargento le abrace, pero no pasó de eso.

Y ahora… simplemente quería de ese beso aunque sea un poco más…

Para Rivaille, el haber podido por fin adueñarse y marcar esos labios como suyos, le hizo sentir un gran alivio, y obviamente, aunque no era su primer beso, si fue el más deseado, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan abrumado por esa sola acción con alguna persona… De hecho, hasta le disgustaba hacerlo, pero el mocoso era diferente, SU mocoso, no era para nada desagradable.

Dicen que existe una primera vez para todo, y esta es la primera vez que sentía el deseo de tomar por completo a una persona, y asegurarse de que todo le pertenecía a él. Nunca había tenido ese sentimiento tan egoísta. Pero no le importaba, ya lo había reclamado, ya era suyo, y nadie más que él, pueden tocar sus cosas. Quien se atreva, enfrentara las jodidas consecuencias.

Todos los presentes quedaron impresionados, las fujoshis locas del grupo estaban que vomitaban arco iris, pero se hallaban mudas para no arruinar el momento, Ymir le exigió a Mikasa su paga de la apuesta, los chicos lamentaban el ya no poder mirar el hermoso trasero de Eren si no querían morir, y solo algunos pocos no sabían que pensar respecto de la situación.

Erwin y Hanji aplaudieron por la feliz pareja para romper la tensión, haciendo que cortaran el beso y Eren los mirara a todos avergonzado...

A Rivaille tuvieron que terminar sacándolo a las rastras, si no, no se irían más.

Cuando los superiores se fueron, de repente, todos miraron a Eren...

Avergonzado, pero mostrando abiertamente su irritación, no pudo evitar sentirse algo acorralado, y decidió defenderse...

-¿Qué? ¿Les debo algo?.-Dijo sin más... Los presentes decidieron dejar de mirarlo, como si nada pasara, la mayoría no querían ser testigos de que tanto había mejorado Eren después de haber entrenado tanto tiempo a solas con su superior.

Entonces el también decidió irse...

.

.

.

Rumbo a su habitación, Eren se puso a reflexionar el tema de que hoy sería su primera vez...

Se preguntó que debería hacer, cómo se sentiría, y si al mayor le molestaría su total inexperiencia.

Había escuchado de gente que le excitaba hacerlo con vírgenes, pero dudaba que Rivaille fuera ese tipo de persona... Tenía mucho miedo, no quería ser rechazado en medio de su encuentro. Ya el simple hecho de que hoy definitivamente tendría sexo con Rivaille le asustaba, que este se arrepienta, o que ni su cuerpo ni sus actos sean suficientes para excitarlo y lo frustrara, lo asustaba más aún.

Si, es cierto, el era el tipo de persona que no le temía a los titanes, ni a ningún contrincante, sus capacidades cognitivas dejaban a más de uno asombrado, y por más irritable e impaciente que fuera, en estos momentos no quería que el tiempo pase...

Porque tenía miedo.

Ya en su cuarto, se tiró en su cama,y se preguntó que debería hacer. Quizás, si se tomaba su tiempo de alcanzar aunque sea un mínimo de experiencia y luego bañarse, podría asegurarse más posibilidades de poder excitar a Rivaille...

¿Pero si a Rivaille le gustaba la idea de enseñarle absolutamente todo?

Sabía que había gente a la que le gustaba mucho sentirse superior en temas de experiencia, y les excitaba tener sexo con alguien en posición de aprendiz.

Dudoso y molesto decidió ir a darse un baño...

Desnudo completamente su cuerpo, separó su ropa sucia en el canasto, y dejo su ropa limpia sobre el muele de la canilla.

Observo su reflejo en el espejo analizándose...

Su piel, la cual poseía un color extraño no sabiéndose decir si era blanca o dorada, era tersa y muy suave, lo comprobó mientras se acariciaba a el mismo, recorriendo con sus manos sus brazos, su espalda, su rostro, su estomago y sus piernas.

Su cabello era de un castaño oscuro normal, con un corte algo rebelde que la verdad sentía que era el único que podía utilizar, pero comprobó también que era suave y sano. Se lo agarró un poco, tironeándolo apenas con sus manos, y comprobó que también poseía cabello en cantidad.

Observo su cuerpo... Era delgado y suavemente tonificado, se dio cuenta que poseía una cintura muy pequeña, y contraste un trasero grande. Sus piernas eran largas y proporcionadas, eran bastante normales, pero al empezar a hacer algunas posiciones con ellas, se dio cuenta que podía hacerlas lucir atractivas.

Miro su miembro, el cual poseía una vellosidad casi nula a consciencia, y poseía el mismo color que su piel, oscureciéndose apenas un poco al llegar al glande. Eso ayudaba a que no se viera como algo tan morboso y desagradable... Para ser sinceros, la imagen de los genitales masculinos y femeninos siempre le fueron desagradables. También observó sus pezones, eran de un rosa raro que combinaba con el color de su piel, haciéndolos algo agradables a la vista y notándolos algo carnosos...

Finalmente se fijo en su rostro... Admitía que le gustaban sus ojos, era para él realmente lo único destacable de su persona. Tenía pestañas espesas, y sus ojos eran grandes, eso era algo que tampoco se había fijado antes... Su nariz era pequeña, sus pómulos pronunciados, su boca era pequeña y carnosa, y sus rasgos faciales estaban redondeados por la juventud. No había un solo grano interrumpiendo en la perfección de la piel de su rostro... No se sentía atractivo, realmente para nada, pero no era feo, eso le dio un poco de esperanzas, y sabiendo que tenía algunas chances de excitar a su superior hizo que ganara un poco más de seguridad.

Por fin se metió en la ducha, y dejó que el agua caliente se deslizara suavemente humedeciendo su piel...

La sensación era agradable, y el vapor del agua lo relajaba...

Se lavó a consciencia, repasando mentalmente todos sus conocimientos sobre el sexo. Que sea completamente virgen no quería decir que fuese ignorante.

También sabía que a él le tocaría ser el pasivo... El sargento le había dejado bien en claro que era lo que iba a tomar y sabía perfectamente que era una batalla perdida... Aparte de alguna forma... La idea de Rivaille metiéndosela... metía algo de miedo, pero le era muy excitante... Nunca se lo había planteado, pero era mucho más que un homosexual, era un pasivo a elección...

Tampoco le molestaba saberlo. Era él y punto, y si eso venía con él, pues bárbaro, no pasa nada, ni que fuera tan malo. Era su asunto y el del tipo con el que comparta su cama.

Aún así, intentó imaginarse a él mismo tratando de dominar a Rivaille, y le fue imposible hacerlo. Aparte, de alguna forma esa idea no le gustaba, no le producía una verdadera excitación... _Mucho trabajo, _pensó con algo de gracia y desgana.

Finalmente, decidió que quería entregarse a Rivaille por completo, y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por ser capaz de satisfacerlo. Para eso, definitivamente quería practicar un poco con el mismo... Aparte quería explorar un poco las sensaciones y su cuerpo, no solo tenía curiosidad, si no que tampoco pensaba entregarse así, inseguro, ignorante y con miedo, de forma que encima cagar la velada le sería una tarea muy fácil, ya tenía un don innato para siempre cagarla...

Definitivamente no. No quería eso.

Quería conocerse un poco primero...

Deslizó su mano hacía su miembro y empezó a frotarlo, el agua hacía mucho más fácil la tarea, suaves cosquilleos provenían de sus roces, sintiendo cómo poco a poco se comenzaba a excitar... Finalmente cerró su mano al rededor de su miembro semi erecto y empezó a masturbarse.

Rápidamente sintió cómo su temperatura corporal aumentaba repentinamente, y un calor abrasador nublaba sus sentidos.

Su miembro ahora erecto, lanzaba descargas eléctricas en su cuerpo, haciendo que tense sus músculos y se estremezca, no pudiendo aguantar parado y deslizándose contra la pared de su ducha, sin frenar ni un poco el vaivén de su mano.

Probó diferentes movimientos y presiones, buscando que era lo que se sentía mejor, y encontrando diferentes sensaciones, cosas que le gustaban más...

Maldición, masturbarse era tan hermoso...

-Nng... Mmn... Mmm!... Ha... nn...- escapan quejidos de lo hondo de su garganta.

Se sentía tan bien... el cosquilleo de su miembro lo sentía en todo su cuerpo, su respiración se tornaba entrecortada, profunda, y sonora, encontrando excitante el sonido de su mano jalándosela, y los jadeos producidos por su respiración.

Sus movimientos se hacían cada vez más rápidos y fuertes, llegando desde la base hasta el glande...

Pero tuvo una mejor idea... Se le ocurrió algo que definitivamente lo haría sentirse mejor.

Usando sus dos manos ahora, apretaba su glande y hacía movimientos imitando una succión, mientras seguía subiendo y bajando con su otra mano por su húmedo y erecto miembro.

-Mmna!... Agh.. Ng, nn!.. N-No...Mnn!- Sus sonidos eran cada vez más fuertes, le estaba costando mucho callar sus quejidos... Y sus dedos se retorcían con fuerza, su cuerpo se tensaba y se revolvía por las sensaciones y oleadas de placer que estaba sintiendo.

Los espasmos le recorrían la columna, el placer lo cegaba, su respiración entrecortada hervía... Se sentía en la gloria.

No pudo aguantar más, admitía que estuvo al menos 10 minutos masturbándose hasta llegar a su orgasmo... Un buen tiempo realmente, esperaba aguantar más con un toque ajeno, si no, aunque sea, poder aguantar venirse varias veces.

Y por fin, delirando por el placer que se estaba dando, de repente vio todo blanco por un segundo, y se dejo venir, disfrutando cómo todo su cuerpo se relajaba al instante y saboreando su satisfacción.

- Ahn!...MnAh!-

Su respiración aún se encontraba agitada y su cuerpo muy acalorado, incluso sudado, a pesar de estar bañándose.

Se preguntó cómo se vería su cara en estos momentos, básicamente no la sentía de lo tanto que la estuvo tensando mientras se masturbaba, y ahora la sentía completamente floja y dormida... Seguramente en estos momentos debía tener cara de idiota, sentía que si se miraba en el espejo, se reiría de su expresión tan boba.

No le dio importancia y decidió limpiarse otra vez, pero después otra curiosidad le acalló... Volvió a sentarse en el suelo, debajo de la ducha y con la espalda pegada a la pared, preguntándose cómo se sentiría _ahí._

Deslizando su mano por su vientre, pasando por su miembro y llegando a su entrada, presionó suavemente el lugar.

Comprobaba lo raro que se sentía teniendo algo tocándole allí, era hasta morboso, mientras se cuestionaba cómo realmente sería el ser tocado en ese lugar... Dentro de pocas horas lo harían...

Mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo...

También recordó que probablemente ese lugar estuviera muy sucio, y conociendo al mayor, podía terminar asqueandole demasiado. No podía entregarse así, ahora mínimamente también debía limpiar su interior.

Finalmente se resigno, y tomo una esponja algo extraña, alargada y con forma de palo, con el grosor de un dedo. Parecía de esos objetos que servían para limpiar cuellos de botella, que justo se hallaba entre las cosas de baño, aunque no sabía por qué.

Lo dejó a su lado, y untó su dedo con jabón.

Abrió sus piernas y las flexiono, curvando su cadera hacia adelante tratando de tener el mejor acceso posible a su rosado agujero. Lentamente introdujo su dedo en su entrada, sintiéndose extraño e incomodo, respirando con dificultad por la intromisión, pero decidiendo aguantar por ello.

Lo metió por completo, y comenzó a moverlo, frotando sus músculos internos y encontrando su interior caliente, húmedo y muy suave... No lo sentía sucio, pero más vale prevenir que curar.

A pesar de no quererlo, sentía cómo la temperatura corporal de su cuerpo comenzaba a aumentar.

Y sentía cómo inconscientemente, su entrada succionaba su dedo, haciéndole sentir un placer muy extraño y morboso...

Sacaba reiteradas veces su dedo de su entrada simulando estocadas, completamente acostumbrado a la sensación, y frotaba violentamente su interior, de forma que se aseguraba de dejarlo bien limpio.

Le estaba gustando, pero trataba de no excitarse realmente a toda costa, se estaba limpiando nada más. Lo metía enjabonado, y sin enjabonar tratando de dejar paso al agua para enjuagar, y por fin decidió enjabonar esa extraña esponja...

Decidió que sería más cómodo poniéndose en cuatro, apoyándose con uno de sus codos en el borde de la bañera de su ducha. Metió lentamente la esponja por su ano, encontrándose mucho más sensible ante un toque ajeno.

La esponja era muy larga y decidió meterla casi toda, entrando en el unos buenos 20 centímetros.

Mentiría si dijese que no vio el cielo por unos segundos.

Su pene se había erectado de forma repentina, y sintió una gran ola de placer azotando su cuerpo haciéndolo gemir.

Su cara ardía de vergüenza, y sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos... Se sentía un maldito pervertido, y ahora en estos momentos, tenía muchas ganas de jugar con ese objeto en su interior, quería autopenetrarse con él para masturbarse, no para limpiarse simplemente.

No pudo aguantar más y empezó a mover esa extraña esponja dentro suyo...

-Ah... Ah... Ahn.- Y sin poder evitarlo empezó a gemir.

Sentía cómo claramente estaba haciendo espuma en sus adentros, y era capaz de imaginar cómo en estos momentos la blanca espuma estaba deslizándose desde su trasero por sus piernas...

Era un pervertido, el haberlo imaginado hizo que se excitara más.

El placer que sentía era mucho mejor que el que sentía en su pene, no podía negarlo, era adictivo...

Sintió cómo ese material suave y acolchonado acariciaba todos sus músculos y chocaba contra su interior violentamente, encontrándose por fin con un golpe de lleno en su próstata.

- Ahhh!... Ah, mmn!... Ahn A-Ah...M-Mas... N-No, nng, mna...- Gemía sonoramente, mientras golpeaba con parsimonia y fuerza su próstata, delirando y sintiéndose en el cielo.

Quería más de esa hermosa sensación, solo quería más, su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos. Metía y sacaba cada vez más violentamente la esponja de su interior, generando que saliera una gran cantidad de espuma blanca de su ano.

Recuperó un poco de su consciencia y muy en contra de sus deseos, saco a ese palo con esponja de su interior, y lo enjuago con mucha torpeza, para volverlo a meter y sacar la espuma.

Entro con facilidad, y rápidamente volvió a autopenetrarse. Los espasmos recorrían su cuerpo, y la lujuria corrompía su inocencia, descubriendo lo hermoso y placentero que era abusar de su próstata. La golpeaba una y otra vez con fuerza, incluso,buscando experimentar, no solo había encontrado más placentero el contraer su entrada succionando con su ano la esponja...

Si no que ahora la había dejado firme contra su próstata y la frotaba brutalmente con esta, haciendo movimientos en varias direcciones, e intercalando estocadas cortitas, rápidas y violentas con esos movimientos...

-AH, AHN A-AH! AAAHH.. AMN MMM M-AH... A-AH AHN AHN- su garganta explotaba en gemidos agudos, ni el sabía que su voz podía sonar así, sintiendo cómo llegaba nuevamente a un orgasmo esta vez mucho más intenso, el cual quemaba cada músculo de su cuerpo, y lo había vuelta loco del placer.

Siguió frotando violentamente su próstata, moviendo de forma desenfrenada la esponja contra ella, cada ve más y más rápido.

- AAAAAHHHH!- gritó prácticamente al venirse nuevamente... se dejo caer contra el borde completamente agotado y saco la esponja de su interior... Si así se sentía un objeto inanimado y delgado cómo un dedo, no quería ni imaginarse cómo sería tener el jugoso y grueso pene de su superior dentro suyo.

Se exaltó por sus pensamientos y se avergonzó de si mismo, aparte aún ni siquiera podía controlar la respiración y temblores de su cuerpo.

Apenas se podía mover, estaba agotado, fueron demasiadas sensaciones para un día, y en muy pocas horas, terminaría de perder su virginidad por completo...

Ahora, a pesar de tener un poco de miedo, se sentía muy curioso, había muchas cosas que deseaba experimentar...

Sin más, como pudo, decidió terminar de bañarse, asegurándose de quedar totalmente limpio para el mayor.

Al finalizar, salió de la ducha secándose y se puso su pijama... Se miró en el reflejo, no era más que una camiseta negra grande y un pantalón viejo... Se preguntó si estaría bien presentarse y esperarlo de esa forma al mayor, cuando este viniera para tomarlo...

Ya que iba a tener su primera vez, el quería hacer su mejor esfuerzo. Nunca le gustó sentirse débil, inútil e inseguro, y no quería tener su primera vez con esas sensaciones arruinándola... Aparte, estaba seguro que el mayor si que le complacería, no era idiota, sabía que el sargento tenía mucha experiencia, y sabía que el pelinegro si que sabría que hacer y cómo hacerlo...

En cambio él, claramente mucho más atrasado que el azabache en ese tema, temía no poder lograr que su sargento también quede satisfecho... Lo mínimo que podía hacer era empeñarse al máximo... Por lo tanto, no podía esperarlo así como así.

Se mordió su labio inferior en signo de nerviosismo y duda... no se le ocurría que podía usar...

Finalmente se resignó y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Jean, eran de pelear demasiado y probablemente se burlaría de él, pero era la forma de ser del cara de caballo, y sabía que le ayudaría...

Aunque le repateaba el orgullo pedirle ayuda...

.

.

.

Con un aura bastante negativa, y un ceño molesto con sigo mismo, llego a la habitación de su querido amigo/rival/enemigo, y toco un par de veces, rogando que estuviera ahí.

Para su suerte estaba, y escuchó enseguida su voz del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¿Quién es?- dijo Jean con una voz algo irritada, al parecer algo ya le traía molesto.

- Soy yo yegua, abríme...- Dijo Eren algo molesto. Escucho cómo Jean se reía de forma burlona del otro lado y le abría la puerta.

- Pues miren, miren, nada más, que tenemos aquí.. La mariquita suicida del escuadrón está buscándome... ¿Acaso estas necesitando una buena revolcada que te quite la depresión?- Le respondió Jean en tono de burla, sin pensarlo realmente.

- Tranquilo pony, que a ti no pienso montarte.- Le respondió Eren devolviendo el favor.- Dudo mucho que seas capaz de quitármela, estoy seguro que tu pene más bien me daría pena.- Le respondió Eren en tono burlón.

Jean se rió y se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar, la relación que tenía con Eren era muy extraña, pero única en todos los sentidos, lo cuál era lo que más valoraba de esa extraña amistad.

Vivían insultándose, a veces en serio, en su mayoría en chiste, poniendo a prueba de vez en cuando las capacidades creativas para crear insultos compitiendo a ver quien puteaba mejor.

Pero lo mejor, eran las huevadas que solían salir de esas discusiones, y causaba horas enteras de carcajadas. También, ambos eran sus desquites, cuando estaban molestos u enojados, iban y se buscaban para descargar sus frustraciones en insultos y gritos que serían perdonados, y en peleas mano a mano donde se sacaban la mierda a trompadas.

Pero eso sólo se lo permitían entre ellos.

Las peleas e insultos eran parte de su extraña amistad.

Sacando esa extraña relación de cariño-odio, los dos solían entenderse bastante bien, sin necesidad de palabras, y eran un gran equipo trabajando juntos.

Aparte, solían pedirse consejos entre ellos y escucharse el uno al otro cuando nadie los veía, eran perspectivas y puntos de vista que a ambos les interesaba escuchar. Les gustaba la forma de ver el mundo y de pensar del contrario, a pesar de no poder poseerla, pero ambos eran realistas y duros con las palabras, sin mencionar que ambos decían lo que el otro realmente deseaba escuchar...

Alguien que les diga de frente que eran unos tarados, y que se preocupaban por una idiotez.

A su manera, era la extraña capacidad que tenían ambos: simplificar los problemas ajenos.

Cualquiera que hablaba con ellos, de una forma u otra, terminaba dándose cuenta que las cosas eran más simples de lo que pensaban, y que les daban tantas vueltas que lo terminaban complicando demasiado y al reverendo botón. Terminaban sintiendo cómo un gran peso se les quitaba de encima.

Por eso, ambos apreciaban esa extraña amistad de ellos.

Y por eso también, esta vuelta el ojiverde decidió presentarse en esa habitación.

- Bueno, ya, y ahora que putas te pasa?- Dijo Jean en un tono de voz calmado y amable mientras se sentaba con en su colchón, con ambas piernas cruzadas arriba de los pies de la cama. Eren le imitó, sentándose igual frente a él, del lado de la cabecera, con una expresión seria y un ceño que le advertía que lo tomara en serio, mientras agarraba sus pies fuertemente tensando sus brazos, y sus ojos reflejaban su determinación.

- Quiero saber qué cosas excitan a un hombre.- le dijo con un tono de voz fuerte y serio, sorprendiendo a Jean, que casi se cae de la impresión. Lo miraba sin poderselo creer, pero ni siquiera era capaz de reírse de la situación cómo para alivianar el ambiente.

- Eren... ¿Estás bien de la cabeza?- le preguntó Jean algo inseguro y preocupado por su amigo rival, era la primera vez que le preguntaba SEMEJANTE idiotez...- Aparte que yo sepa, también eres hombre, osea,** tienes pene**, esa pregunta deberías poder contestártela **solo**...- le dijo extrañado, pero con sinceridad, no se estaba burlando de él.

- Tsk, Jean, hablo en serio- se quejó Eren.- No me lo pongas más complicado y sólo responde, ya bastante tengo con tener que preguntarlo, no crees?- Le dijo con seriedad y molesto, pero desviando un poco la mirada, estaba bastante avergonzado...

Jean suspiró resignándose, entendía que era bastante incomodo para su amigo el simple hecho de preguntarle, y no era tan idiota, si pudiera responderlo solo, no estaría ahí.

- Ya, de acuerdo, pregúntame concretamente, yo respondo todo.- Le dijo Jean de forma seria. Era la primera vez que hablaba con Eren de sexo desde un punto de vista tan personal y general. Habían hablado algunas cosas, y se comentaban curiosidades, de vez en cuando, algo que les gustaría probar. Pero nunca de esta manera.

- Gracias...- Dijo Eren suspirando, y relajándose a pesar de aún poseer su ceño eternamente fruncido.- Entonces, para empezar, que les gusta más, hacerlo con alguien con una actitud experimentada y atrevida, o con alguien más inocente o ingenuo y dominado?- le dijo conservando toda su seriedad, aunque sus mejillas se colorearon un poco.

-Mmm...- Jean adquirió un rostro pensativo, sopesando con cuidado la respuesta- Eso dependería exclusivamente de la persona, son los dos contrapuntos de las fantasías masculinas...-le explicó Jean-mostrar una actitud atrevida nos alaga y nos excita, nos gusta ver el esfuerzo del otro por complacernos... pero, la idea de estar arrebatando un pedazo de inocencia de nuestra pareja, y enseñarle, también nos hace sentir muy estimulados, es de alguna forma adorable, y es muy excitante... Aunque en mi opinión, lo mejor sería si encuentras un equilibrio o que actúes por impulso, se sentirá mejor si las cosas que haces en la cama las haces de forma espontanea.- Le aconsejó seriamente y con completa sinceridad...

- Ya veo...- Eren analizó la respuesta con cuidado, encontrando esperanzador su consejo también.- Y... Qué cosas podría hacer un hombre para lograr excitar a otro hombre? Lo encuentro difícil de imaginar.- Le dijo de Eren algo confundido, torciendo el gesto...

- Bueno, para empezar no soy homosexual o bisexual así que digamos que a mi también me cuesta...- le explicó Jean torciendo el gesto, no sabía que contestarle a pesar de que quería ayudarle. Pero Eren le levantó la mirada y le suplicó con ella, no pudo resistirce y se devano los sesos para tratar de contestar- Mmm... Yo diría que lo normal. Actuando por instinto y deshinibirte de mostrar lo que sientes debería ser mucho más que suficiente, no? Aunque en tu caso...-dijo mirándolo detenidamente.- Eren, inclínate un poco hacia adelante y apóyate sobre tus manos y rodillas- le ordeno Jean.

- Mmm?, Para qué?- le dijo Eren confundido.

-Solo hazlo, quiero comprobar una cosa.- Eren suspiro y se coloco en esa posición.- Muy bien, ahora mírame de vuelta de forma suplicante.-

- ¿Qué?- le dijo extrañado frunciendo el ceño.

- Ya, solo hazlo.- Le dijo Jean molesto, quien ya analizaba a Eren con unos ojos que jamás pensó que usaría en él. Estaba analizando su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta que era atractivo, la posición, hacía que de alguna forma se luzca más, incluso se veía lascivo.

Eren, se resigno, y trato de mirarlo cómo el decía.

Al finalizar con ese gesto el cuadro, Jean pudo apreciar una imagen de Eren en cuatro sobre su cama, arqueando mucho su espalda, con una bella expresión de súplica, invitándolo abiertamente a que lo toque.

Admitió que esa imagen era muy excitante, y que incluso él se rendiría ante la sensualidad de Eren. Ya teniendo su respuesta, cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, mirando nuevamente a su amigo con los ojos de siempre, descubriendo que ahora se veía raro, y que le daban ganas de reírse, pero que no perdía el atractivo.

- Ya, ya, en tu caso puedo decirte que tu ingenuidad te queda bien... Además, no deberías sentirte inseguro, tengo que admitir que acabo de darme cuenta que hasta yo te daría.- Le dijo serio y sincero, sorprendiendo a Eren, quien lo miraba con una expresión de sorpresa boba y muy ingenua.- Aunque...- dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno de burla.- Sueñas demasiado alto si piensas que voy a concederte el privilegio y el lujo de tal experiencia.-

Eren se sentó nuevamente, y comenzó a reír con Jean acompañandolo, sabía que lo que estaba diciendo su amigo era cien por ciento verdad, de la primera a la última letra.

- Ajajaja, tampoco niego lo tuyo, pero créeme cuando te digo que no me va la zoofilia.- Esta vez Jean se rió aún más fuerte.

- Ya, ya- dijo parando sus risas.- ¿Qué sigue?.- le preguntó.

- Amm, bueno, les excita la idea de ver a su pareja masturbandose o autopreparandose?- Le preguntó a Jean.

- **¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?**- le dijo molesto ante lo obvio de la respuesta, Eren le miro molesto exigiéndosela.- ¡Por supuesto que sí, idiota! ¡No puedes si siquiera llamarte humano si eso no te excita, hombre!.- A Eren le sorprendió un poco la respuesta, pero luego se imaginó a Rivaille masturbándose, mientras lo miraba fijamente y de forma sensual, y sintió cómo un subido de calor le recorrió el cuerpo de una lamida... Era cierto, no podías llamarte humano si eso no te excitaba...

- Ya, ya, supongo que tienes razón, esa fue una pregunta estúpida...- Le dijo Eren torciendo el gesto sonrojado.- Bueno, esto es lo último...

- Si?- le animo Jean para que continuara...

- ¿Qué debería usar, que clase de ropas los excita?- le pregunto Eren dudoso...

- Hum- Torció el gesto pensativo Jean- Definitivamente ropa que detalle la figura de tu cuerpo o lencería..- le dijo serio- también podrías usar una bata o una toalla, pero disfrutamos mucho la parte de desnudar a nuestra pareja, al menos en mi opinión, prefiero lo primero...- le dijo Jean con sinceridad.

- ¿Pero de donde saco algo de eso...?- Le dijo Eren torciendo el gesto.- Entonces realmente no sería bueno esperarlo solo en pijama, no?- Dijo Eren algo apenado.

- Eren, recuerda que el sexo no siempre será planeado, la ropa no es algo realmente importante, suele prepararse algo, cuando la ocasión es especial... No deberías hacerte tanto problema por eso...- Le dijo Jean tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

- Jean, es una ocasión especial, es mi primera vez, y también nuestra primera vez juntos...- le dijo a Jean.- Tengo miedo que algo salga mal, o que se moleste por no ponerle algo de empeño a algo tan importante, o lo que fuere...-le expresó preocupado, rezongando básicamente.

Jean lo comprendió, sin mencionar que se sorprendió al escuchar que sería realmente la primera vez de Eren. Pensó que simplemente estaba teniendo algunas dudas sobre si algunas cosas que ya hizo estaban mal, o que estaba interesado particularmente en cómo excitar al sargento, que quizá este último estaba siendo con él exigente... Por algún motivo, y a pesar de la gran obviedad, no se le había pasado por la cabeza que Eren era totalmente virgen.

Pero eso le hacia entender mucho más el panorama de las cosas.

- Ya veo... Supongo que para tí si que tiene su importancia...- Le dijo Jean pensativo.- Sabes que podrías usar?- le dijo de forma animado de retórica, indicándole que tuvo una idea.

- ¿Qué?- Le preguntó Eren esperanzado.

-Tienes dos opciones...- dijo haciendo énfasis con sus dedos.- La primera, usar una remera de cuello grande, larga y ajustada, sin absolutmente nada debajo.- Eren se ruborizó un poco ante la posibilidad.- La segunda, ir a donde Ymir, y exigirle que te de la lencería que ella compró para la apuesta. No se que es, pero se que la tiene.- El rubor de Eren llegó a los límites inimaginados...- Tu eliges.- Le dijo Jean animándolo.

-... Gracias.- Contestó avergonzado.

- De nada.- le dijo Jean simplemente.- Ve antes que sea hora de la cena, no te harán preguntas y tendrás tiempo de prepararte.

-Si...- le dijo con un gesto pensativo.- En serio, realmente gracias por todo...-y desvió la mirada avergonzado.- Y perdona por el momento incomodo... Pero me sirvió.-dijo Eren algo incomodo por toda la sinceridad que estaba usando.

-Jeje, cuando quieras, sabes que no me molesta.- dijo mientras le golpeaba el hombro juguetonamente.- Y buena suerte casanova, pero no grites demasiado que quiero dormir.- Eso a Eren le causo mucha gracia de alguna manera, ya hacía rato que no se ofendía realmente por los comentarios de su querida yegua.

- JAJAJAJA.- se rió Eren.- No prometo nada, solo espero no gritar lo suficiente.- Y Jean se río con él. Si había algo que le agradaba de Eren a Jean era que el ojiverde si sabía reírse de si mismo...

Se despidieron y Eren se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Ymir.

.

.

.

Finalmente en el cuarto de Ymir, Eren soportaba con la paciencia de un santo, como la morena se descostillaba de la risa y rodaba de un lado al otro.

Eren temblaba de la ira contenida, pero no podía decir nada si quería que la pecosa le entregara lo que necesitaba a él...

- Ay, si que fue bueno...- Y le miro con una expresión divertida mientras- Y yo que gano dándotelo así cómo así?

- El que convenza a Historia para que te deje chupar sus senos.- Los ojos almendra de la morena brillaron con antelación.

- Escucho...- dijo ahora seria y atenta.

- Tu me das esa ropa que del principio la trajiste para mi, y yo convenzo a Historia para que haga unas cuantas cositas malas contigo.

- ¿Cómo puedes garantizármelo?-

- Fácil, si no lo hago, seré tu esclavo un mes entero... Si te estoy prometiendo eso, es porque estoy muy seguro de que puedo convencerla.- Le dijo Eren con un brillo de astucia en su mirar.

- De acuerdo cachorrito, me convenciste.- Le dijo sin más con una sonrisa altanera clavada en su cara, y le entrego la caja.- Supongo que el sargento si que la va a pasar bien esta noche.

Eren se sonrojó.

- N-Nose, eso espero.- dijo algo inseguro.

- Ya, tranquilo, lo harás bien, te darás cuenta que esas cosas se dan natural.- Eren alzó la mirada sorprendido, no esperando que de todas las personas Ymir le intentaría animar... Y realmente funcionó, se sintió más animado.- Ya verás...-

Al final, era lo que todos le estaban diciendo, que se tranquilice, que actúe de forma espontánea, que se deje llevar y que sea sincero, que sea natural... No era tan complicado el asunto.

Con una sonrisa, le agradeció a Ymir y se fue con la caja rectangular.

Decidió llevarla al cuarto del sargento, supuso que le agradaría más si lo esperaba durmiendo en su cama.

Y luego, cómo si nada pasara, se dirigió a las escaleras y bajo a cenar.

.

.

.

Ya hace rato que habían terminado de cenar, y habían pasado tres horas y media desde que el mayor se había ido, a las 7 de la tarde.

Calculaba que hasta que venga le quedaba una hora más, por lo tanto decidió quedarse en el cuarto de su sargento, y cómo este ya tenía un baño personal, lo usaría.

Primero investigó el contenido de la caja, y al lado de esta, había también una dichosa remera blanca, a la cual le había escotado muchísimo el cuello, y esta le quedaba ajustada y larga cómo Jean le decía. Dentro del baño decidiría con cual quedarse.

Abrió la caja, y encontró dentro de ella lencería.. Era un baby doll color natural (amarillito muy bebe, tirando un poquito al marrón) y verde.

Se trataba de un culote de encaje color natural, adornado con cintas de raso color verde, y tenía una remera ajustada de encaje color natural, fruncida en la parte superior, con muchos pliegues y volados, y los mismos detalles de la bombacha con raso verde. Encima de este, había que colocarse un corsé color verde, que quedaría por debajo de los pliegues del busto de la remera corta, con todas las costuras en encaje natural, y unido al corsé, había una especie de minifalda también verde, con muchos pliegues al final de la tela, combinados en color natural y verde también. Era más bien cómo una cola, ya que la parte de adelante era como una cortina que se abría justo al medio, y se iba haciendo más larga hacia atrás, de forma acampanada.

Tenía unas medias altas de encaje claras a juego, con ligas, decoradas con mucho encaje y raso verde en la parte superior también. Cómo toques finales, una vincha decorada con un simpático y muy pequeño gorrito, que caía a un costado y una bata simple y larga con capucha, perfecta para tapar todo lo que había debajo, cómo si fuera una sorpresa.

Se sorprendió por el contenido, incluso en esa caja había unos zapatitos con tacón de aguja.

Y también se avergonzó de solo pensarse a si mismo usándolo... Pero cabía la posibilidad de que le gustara mucho al mayor.

Sin más tomo los dos conjuntos, se fue al baño y se dio una ducha más. Al salir, se seco bien, y primero se puso su remera blanca.

Se miro en el espejo. Su cuello y gran parte de sus hombros estaban al descubierto, la lycra caía sobre su figura marcando cada curva, tapando justo por debajo de su miembro, dejando sus piernas completamente descubiertas, y haciéndolas parecer muy largas.

Se miro haciendo posturitas en el espejo y coincidió con que solo eso estaba bien...

Pero tenía que ver también cómo le quedaba el conjunto... Mordió su labio inferior con dudas, no podía creer lo mucho que le estaba tentando.

Se miró parte por parte. Primero se colocó solo la bombacha, y la remera de breteles corta ajustada.

De solo verse con eso, le dio vergüenza viendo que su cuerpo se veía realmente lascivo.

Luego se vio con eso y las medias de ligas puesta... Fue un pequeño plus, que no le quedaba para nada mal, más el sombrerito, que descubrió que le quedaba adorable... El sombrerito se quedaba, era muy simpático.

Se puso el corsé y los zapatos y vio el conjunto final. El corsé le hacía ver más pequeña la cintura, y al serla falda abierta, se veía una parte de su vientre al aire, entre el borde del culote de encaje. La falda le completaba la figura y resaltaba su trasero, sobre todo porque no quedaba ni a la mitad de este... Y descubrió otra cosa, en la espalda, justo en la cintura, en la unión del corsé y la microfalda, había un adorable moño, de varias cintas y encajes, adornando la parte de atrás.

_"Una muñeca..."_

Así se veía y se sentía Eren en estos momentos, como una muñequita...

Y de alguna forma, a pesar de que se moría de la vergüenza, le gustaba, sentía que al mayor realmente le gustaría mucho verlo así...

Sin más, se sacó los zapatos, no dormiría con ellos puesto, y se puso la bata.

La bata era larga y lo cubría por completo, dejaba su cuello al descubierto, y la capucha hacía pasar a su vinchita desapercibida.

Se contempló, la misma bata estaba diseñada para que parezca un vestido muy largo y delineaba sus curvas. Aún así, pasaba bastante desapercibida.

Y sin más, se fue a acostar, con una sensación de anticipación que le agujereaba el estomago, el pelinegro le despertaría.

.

.

.

No había pasado mucho tiempo.

Eren había tardado solo media hora entre la ducha, la ropa que se probó, y acostarse. A la hora de que Eren se acostó, Rivaille, llegó a los cuarteles, pero esa hora había alcanzado para que Eren se duerma.

Rivaille estaba harto... Estaba de muy mal humor, esa cena le hizo sacar canas.

Lo único que quería era llegar al lado del menor y acostarse a su lado, apenas y energías tenía para hacer nada.

Primero bajó al sótano, y no lo encontró. Eso ya le había cabreado bastante.

Pensó que se había refugiado en el cuarto de alguno de sus amigos, cagado de miedo, y lo mando mentalmente a la mierda, dirigiéndose a su habitación, mañana se cobraría eso con una buena paliza.

Llego a su cuarto ofuscado, pero al entrar, noto un bulto en su cama.

Se acerco a este, y comprobó que debajo de esa capucha estaba efectivamente el rostro del menor.

Al ver a Eren esperándolo en su cama hizo que haya un cambio notorio en su humor, mejorándolo en creces, pero el agotamiento persistía, por lo tanto, prácticamente ignorándolo y sin mirarlo mucho, se acostó a su lado.

Eso hizo que se despertara el menor. Que hacía solo 20 minutos se había dormido.

Se sorprendió al ver al pelinegro dándole la espalda e ignorándolo cómo si no estuviera, y se sintió dolido, pensando que había hecho algo mal, y que había disgustado a Rivaille de alguna forma. Esperó y esperó, pero este seguía solo ignorándole.

- S-Sargento?- susurró Eren nervioso. Las peores cosas estaban pasando por su mente y estaba comenzado a tener ganas de llorar... Se decía a si mismo que aún no había sido rechazado, que aún no, pero la actitud del pelinegro lo había hecho sentir que así había sido

-¿Qué quieres Eren?- Eren se alarmó por el tono muy molesto de su superior, sin mencionar que le parecía obvia la respuesta...

- N-No..¿N-No va a hacerme nada?- le preguntó el menor tratando de que su voz no refleje su decepción y su dolor, fallando en el intento. Pero el mayor había malinterpretado su tono cómo uno de nerviosismo.

- No tengo ganas, no molestes y duérmete.- le respondió seco. Estaba molesto con el mundo,y no quería lidiar con un Eren asustado y nervioso. Lo dejaría relajarse por ahora, al menos, así lo había interpretado el mayor.

En cambio, Eren sintió un puñal en el corazón,y las lagrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos,desesperado, se irguió un poco, y toco la espalda del azabache, agarrando timidamente y con una mano temblorosa su remera.

-P-Pero, u-usted dijo que..- Y antes de terminar Rivaille de forma brusca le cortó.

- Y ahora digo que no.- Eren soltó herido la camiseta de su superior, cómo si esta lo quemara, y las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por su frío rechazo.

Le dolió en el alma, había sentido también pisoteada su autoestima, y se reprochó que seguramente había hecho algo, que había hecho algo que asqueo al mayor, que todo lo que había hecho para ese momento no había sido suficiente, y se echaba la culpa pensando que jamás sería suficiente para el mayor.

Tenía ganas de salir corriendo, se sentía herido, y definitivamente lo habían rechazado. Se sentía asqueroso, feo y poca cosa, no quería saber sobre el sexo por un tiempo, definitivamente, le habían enterrado bajo tierra la poca seguridad que había tratado de conseguir para ese momento.

Comenzó a temblar en el lugar, tratando de que ni un sollozo se le escapara, quería salir corriendo, pero temía molestar aún más al mayor... Se dio la vuelta, y hundió su cara en la almohada, llorando y acallando su llanto contra esta, no quería que el mayor lo vea así de lamentable también.

Se encogió y se abrazó a si mismo como pudo, llorando a mares aún y mojando su almohada. Estaba más que decepcionado.

El mayor sentía los temblores del otro, y terminó de cabrearse, pensando de qué mierda tenía miedo el menor ahora, que no le iba a hacer nada, y encima, ni siquiera le dejaba dormir.

Se levantó rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar al otro, y lo tomo violentamente de su hombro para voltear al menor, pensando en darle un golpe para que se duerma.

- Y ahora que putas te pa..- Se corto de repente al ver al menor llorando. Ahora que ya no estaba callado por la almohada era capaz de escuchar sus lastimosos sollozos ahogados, con una clara expresión de dolor y frustración.

- Eren...?- Le llamo ahora con un tono de voz más suave, algo preocupado. Este, en cambio, rehuía su mirada, y se tapo la cara con los brazos... No podía, no aguantaba mirar a los ojos a su superior.

- Oi, mocoso, que está pasando?- Eren sin embargo negaba con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

- S-Solo ig-ignórelo... N-No es na-nada...- Le dijo Eren llorando y entrecortado por sus gemidos de tristeza...

- Nadie llora por nada, dime que mierda te pasa...- Le exigió Rivaille con rudeza.

Eren no se animaba a decirlo, porque el motivo le parecía estúpido, pero aún así, Rivaille lo forzaba a hablar.

- E-Es que usted... Yo a usted le doy asco... seguramente le estoy repugnando y e-estoy muy frustrado... Y-Yo, Yo estuve todo el tiempo tratando d-de ha-hacer todo lo que po-podía para, pa-para poder complacerlo, y-y que-quería que nuestra primera v-vez fuera especial... ¡P-Pero lo arruine, de alguna forma hice las cosas mal!...¡Y-Y u-usted me rechazó, porque seguramente ni siquiera s-soy suficiente!...¡Y no importa q-que haga, y-yo jamás bastaría para a-hacerle feliz!... Y-Y me siento mal... ¡Obviamente que m-me siento mal!... Pase horas pensado y p-pensando en esto, y a-aún así u-usted ni siquiera me miró porque no debe valer la pena ni mirarme!- Soltó Eren llorando, y llorando más aún después de haberlo dicho...

Y Rivaille se sintió mal... Se puso sobre él, y en un intento de consolarlo, lo tomo de los brazos y lo irguió para abrazarlo, haciendo que la capucha caiga, y viendo la vinchita con el sombrerito, notando también, las yemas de sus dedos aún muy blancas, de la cantidad de veces que se habría duchado,y la vincha era claro indicio que debajo de la bata tenía preparado algo más para él.

Se sintió terrible por haberlo lastimado, y no pensó que Eren tendría las mismas ganas que él por estar juntos, pensó que estaría nervioso y asustado, pensó que el que lo haya pospuesto lo aliviaría, pero terminó siendo todo lo contrario.

Tomó su rostro con ambas manos, y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, mientras limpiaba con sus pulgares sus lágrimas, exigiéndole a Eren que le devuelva la mirada.

No soportó el dolor que había en sus ojos, y ya no quería seguir observando a la imagen de Eren herido.

Sin decir ni una palabra, tomándolo desprevenido, lo besó.

Lo besó con fulgor, con deseo, y con ternura, lo besó de forma lenta, cómo si no hubiera un mañana, cómo si fuera el último beso que compartirían juntos.

Olvidó todo. Se olvidó de su cansancio, sus enojos, su sueño y sus problemas, lo único que existía ahora era su adorable castaño...

Y el menor, sorprendido, del ahínco con que era besado, se dejo llevar por el ardiente beso... Un beso que lo reconfortaba, lo hacía sentirse deseado, era el beso que estaba buscando... Un beso que lo hacía sentirse bien, que lo hacía sentirse querido...

El mayor lentamente cortó con ese encuentro de labios, y se dirigió a su cuello, besándolo y lamiéndolo, jaloneando de la bata, pero sin sacarla aún.

- Mmm... Mna...-Gemía bajito Eren, ya entrando en calor y ruborizándose.- S-Sargento...- Susurró sin pensarlo, la sensibilidad de su cuello ya lo traía distraído...

- Eren...Hm-rio ahogado, de forma sensual- Así que estuviste preparándote...- le dijo con un tono de voz profundo y ronco.- No pensé que te lo tomarías tan literal...-dijo Rivaille, recordando que lo último que le había dicho fue "prepárate".

- Ahn...-Gimió Eren cuando Rivaille había mordido su cuello.- D-Déjeme...Ah...- Rivaille sorprendido se separó lentamente y lo miró confundido...

- D-Déjeme mostrarle...- Dijo Eren, dando vuelta las posiciones, colocándose a horcajadas sobre el azabache

Estaba muy avergonzado, pero aún así decidió sacarse lentamente la bata... deslizándola suave y sensualmente por sus brazos, de forma inconsciente...

Al hacerlo, a Rivaille casi se le para el corazón... Se le paró otra cosa, pero bueno, también casi se le para el corazón.

Eren estaba en un sensual baby doll... El encaje, el corsé, la tela, el raso, tódo, le quedaba tan sexy...

Era fantástico, hacía ver a su cuerpo tan lascivo... Ahora si que lo decidió. No solo seguirían mañana, esa noche haría varias rondas con el menor... Si lo provocaba, ahora que se aguante.

Eren observaba al mayor comerle con la mirada, y no pudo más que bajar sus ojos apenado... Sentía su cara arder de la vergüenza, pero todo sea por hacer a Rivaille feliz.

Sin avisarle, Rivaille tomo fuertemente de las caderas de Eren presionándolo contra su miembro, y lo aprisionó en esa posición. Eren se sorprendió, y dio un respingo por el movimiento, mirando dificultosamente a su amante con confusión y vergüenza.

- Frótate...-le ordeno Rivaille... Descubrió que Rivaille era de los que les gustaban de dar ordenes en la cama... Se sorprendió al descubrir que también él era de los que les gustaban obedecerlas.

Eren sin más, le miro fijo y comenzó a frotarse contra el miembro del sargento, encontrando la acción muy agradable... También, el sentir el balanceo de su microfalda mientras lo hacía era una sensación excitantemente morbosa.

Comenzó a lanzar suspiros entre cortados de su garganta, mientras lentamente sentía que se endurecían los dos. Ambos cuerpos habían comenzado a entrar en calor, y ambas respiraciones ya eran jadeos, esa fricción por encima de la tela no alcanzaba.

Rivaille no pudo aguantar más y derribó a Eren debajo suyo, colándose entre sus piernas, mientras este se las abría gustoso y apretaba con sus rodillas las caderas del mayor. Rivaille tomo el control total de la situación, y movió sus caderas frotando con fuerza los miembros de ambos, simulando estocadas...

Miró a Eren debajo suyo, con ese hermoso baby-doll, viendo lascivamente cómo su miembro empezaba a endurecerse y a asomarse debajo del encaje, y no podía ni creer lo hermosamente excitante que era su amado debajo de él.

Empezó a bajar desenfrenadamente con sus labios, agradeciendo haber dejado la lampara de aceite encendida y poder observar cada parte del cuerpo y cada una de las reacciones de Eren.

Bajo la parte de arriba del baby doll de Eren dejando descubierto sus pezones.

Eren le miro desde abajo con mucha vergüenza, mientras Rivaille le miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa lasciva, relamiéndose los labios...

- De alguna forma... Creo que tengo antojo Eren...-Le dijo Rivaille con voz ronca y profunda, dándole una mirada afilada, que hizo sentir a Eren más expuesto que nunca. Las mejillas de Eren se colorearon profundamente y sus ojos lagrimearon de vergüenza...

-Y-Ya, sólo hágalo, no lo anuncie... Ahn!- Soltó un gemido de sorpresa luego de que Rivaille se riera suavemente y atacara sus pezones.

Chupo su pezón izquierdo con parsimonia, succionándolo cómo si de un delicioso dulce se tratara. Lo dejo, lamió los dedos de una de sus manos, y volvió a lamer y jugar con el botoncito de carne de Eren, esta vez, mientras atendía al otro con sus húmedos y fríos dedos.

-Ahn... Aaah... S-Sargento, mmnha!.- El cuerpo de Eren ardía de la excitación y su entrepierna ya estaba completamente erecta sin siquiera haber sido tocada aún.

En cambio, Rivaille, aún estaba despertando a su fiera... El simple hecho de escuchar a Eren gemir ya lo estaba volviendo loco, pero necesitaba más...

Dejó los pezones de Eren tranquilos, y dejó el top del baby doll desacomodado, disfrutando de ver a los erectos pezones de Eren subir y bajar con su respiración.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, bajo con su mano y se dirigió a la entrepierna de este.

Masajeo con uno de sus dedos por encima del encaje al miembro del menor... Iba a masturbarlo, pero Eren lo detuvo.

-N-No!...- dijo frenando su mano.- E-Espere...- trato de decirle Eren al mayor...

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó algo confundido.

- H-Hay... Hay algo que me gustaría intentar...- Dijo Eren mirando suplicante al mayor.

Rivaille sin más, beso a Eren con pasión, y separándose de sus labios, le susurró:

-De acuerdo...-

Eren puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Rivaille y lo aparto, irguiéndose... Rivaille lentamente se separaba de él, observando a la expectativa a su adorable oji verde.

Eren se inclino hacia adelante, y se dirigió al miembro del mayor. Le clavo la mirada, buscando cualquier signo que diga que debería detenerse, pero no lo encontró.

Sin más, decidió saca el miembro semi despierto del azabache del pantalón y su ropa interior, y lo masturbó.

La tarea no parecía tan fácil cuando no estaba húmedo, así que aparto su mano y lamió toda su palma y sus dedos, excitando aún más al mayor, sin ser consciente de la hermosa imagen pornográfica que le estaba brindando.

Tomo nuevamente el miembro del azabache y contemplo satisfecho como su mano ahora se deslizaba mucho mejor...

Subía y bajaba con su mano por ese grueso y largo miembro, comprobando incluso que apenas era capaz de cerrar su mano al rededor de él... Eso a pesar de cohíbirlo un poco solo lo excito más.

El mayor disfrutaba de las caricias que le brindaba el menor, no lo hacía para nada mal... Pero el plus del traje, estando en cuatro frente a él, con el trasero muy levantado, y mirando a su miembro con deseo, hacía que se sienta mucho mejor.

La forma en la que Eren relamía sus labios y miraba fijamente su hombría mientras le masturbaba lo halagaba... De hecho adoró y supo apreciar todo lo que su tierno amado estuvo haciendo por él, notó que a pesar de la inexperiencia, Eren haría todo lo posible por satisfacerlo y no quedarse atrás...

Pero la inocencia e ingenuidad con la que hacía todo, su adorable rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza, sus ojos volviéndose felices al descubrir algo nuevo, le hacía ver claramente como estaba intentando aprender todo sobre la marcha...

Y él con gusto le ayudaría...

- Puedes ponerlo en tu boca si quieres...- Le dijo con vos ronca el mayor. Su cuerpo ardía y su respiración era muy profunda, el placer estaba recorriendo cada vena de su cuerpo... El menor levantó su mirada asombrado y avergonzado, no sabía que estaba siendo tan evidente frente al mayor.

- ¿P-Puedo...- el ni siquiera había terminado de formular su pregunta cuando el mayor le cortó.

- Obviamente que puedes.- Le dijo con voz autoritaria el azabache.

Eren trago avergonzado y con dificultad, pero finalmente venció su miedo, y dirigió sus labios hacia el miembro de su sargento, quería probarlo, tenía tantas ganas de saborear ese jugoso miembro... Se hallaba más avergonzado de sus pensamientos y deseos que de la mismisima acción.

Sin más, metió el glande completamente en su boca y comenzó a succionarlo... Aceleró el ritmo con sus manos, usando ambas para complacer y tocar todo el miembro del azabache, mientras jugaba con el glande dentro de su boca, saboreándolo con su lengua y succionándolo con ganas, disfrutando de la placentera situación... No imaginaba que el solo chupar el pene de su sargento sería tan delicioso y agradable... Estaba gimiendo solo por eso, mientras aumentaba el ahínco con el cuál jugaba con la cabeza del miembro del mayor, cómo si quisiera devorarla...

-Mmmn.. Mm, mng!... Mnah..Mmm-

Eren estaba volviendo loco al sargento, se la estaba chupando tan bien, que este dudaba de la supuesta inocencia del menor...

-E-Eren...Hmp... Ya, metélo más...- Le ordenó el mayor con dificultad, jadeando de forma grave y profunda por el gran placer que le brindaba Eren...

Eren, feliz por poder estar complaciendo a su sargento, obedeció, y lentamente trató de introducir tanto como podía el miembro del azabache en su boca... Lo hundió hasta chocar con su garganta, y aún así no llegó ni a la mitad... Confundido, retrocedió mientras lo chupaba, y trato de volver a meterlo más profundo, sin lograrlo, lo hizo nuevamente con más fuerza, pero se golpeo tan fuerte que le dio una arcada...

- Agh ¡No entiendo!.- Rezongo Eren frustrado, cómo si el pene del sargento pudiera contestarle.- ¿Por qué diablos no puedo meter más, se que entra! - Dijo mientras miraba frustrado y molesto el pene del mayor, mientras aún lo tenía agarrado con una de sus manos.. Rivaille no pudo evitar reír ante la comicidad del momento,y Eren le miro confundido y con molestia..

-Oiga, no se ría! Si usted sabe tanto, podría decirme, sabe?- El mayor le miró y siguió riendo.- ¡Basta! Nunca se la chupe a nadie, por qué se ríe cómo si debiera saber!?- El mayor negaba con la cabeza y le hacía que no con su dedo, sin poder parar de reír.

- Eren... Soy humano, estabas retando a mi pene cómo si tuviera la culpa, como si no quisiera entrar, y cómo si con eso, el pene cobrará vida, te pediría disculpas, y entraría bien de una vez por todas a tu boca... Cómo pretendes que no me ría?.- Le dijo divertido el mayor.

Eren le miro mal, no le gustó ni medio que se le esté burlando. Miro de forma significativa a su mano, que aún agarraba al miembro del sargento y le miro amenzante...

- ¿Aprieto o no aprieto?- Dijo amenazando con un aura oscura al mayor.

- Ya, no seas idiota, no te molestes tanto por una estupidez.- le dijo tratando de calmarlo.

- Hmp... Bueno, pero recuerde que aún estoy aprendiendo, la próxima vez que se burle de mí por algo cómo esto, tomaré venganza y se lo muerdo... Se lo masticaré hasta que ya no lo puedas ni usar.-

Bueno, debía admitir que la amenaza si que lo asustó un poquitito, sin mencionar que él menor tenía razón, no debió haberse burlado así de él...

- Ya, de acuerdo...- Le dijo con voz monocorde, sin más- Eren, escucha... Esta vez, contente la respiración e intenta concavar tu garganta hacia atrás, verás que podrás meter un poco más.- Le dijo serio como siempre, pero acariciando su rostro y sus cabellos con su mano mientras lo decía.

Eren, decidió hacerle caso al mayor y lo intentó... Efectivamente pudo, y logró meter la mitad del gran miembro de su sargento, ahora tenía que coordinar los movimientos para poder respirar y no tener arcadas mientras chupaba el pene de su superior..

Empezó un vaivén lento con su boca, humedeciendo con su saliva la mitad del miembro de su superior de forma lenta y tortuosa…

Poco a poco, Eren logro coordinar sus movimientos, y comenzó a subir su velocidad, volviendo loco al mayor, quién aún no estaba satisfecho con el ritmo.

Sin poder evitarlo, se le terminó la paciencia, y tomó desprevenido al menor de sus cabellos, enrredándolos entre sus manos. Sin darle tiempo a nada, mantuvo su cabeza quieta, y comenzó a embestir la garganta del adolescente, abusando de ella.

Eren no pudo hacer más que dejar su boca bien abierta, y acolchonar con su lengua al pene de su superior, que gustoso entraba y salía de su boca, volviéndolo loco…

Era violento, su pene estaba chocando constantemente contra el fondo de su garganta de forma ruda, pero de alguna forma, la sensación de ese trozo de carne entrando y saliendo de su boca a su antojo lo excitaba tanto, que al estar una de sus manos desocupada, la dirigió hacia su miembro para masturbarse mientras el mayor lo abusaba.

No pudo evitar gemir fuertemente, pero estos gemidos eran violentamente acallados por el miembro caliente del mayor, quién no hacía más que excitarse ante lo lascivo del momento…

Ver a Eren masturbándose mientras se la chupaba hacía subir su calor a niveles inimaginados.

-Mn!… Mn!… Nng, nhg!-Gemía Eren ahogado por el miembro del mayor.

Estando ambos a punto de venirse, el mayor se detuvo, y jalo la cabeza de Eren hacia atrás de forma violenta, lastimándolo, y éste, agitado y excitado, trataba de respirar, pero el sargento, no dejando al pobre recuperar un poco de aire, lo comenzó a besar apasionadamente.

Eren inconscientemente también había parado los movimientos de su mano, y se concentro en responder al mayor con la misma pasión.

Entonces, tomándolo desprevenido nuevamente, Rivaille se separo del beso y lo empujo nuevamente hacia abajo, tirándolo de forma violenta contra las almohadas, y se abalanzó contra Eren nuevamente, colocándose sobre este, y empezando a embestirlo, frotando ambos miembros de forma directa entre sus vientres.

Luego de varios besos, y recorrer nuevamente el cuello del menor, Rivaille se alzo para observar a su bella obra de arte. Estaba tan excitado, no aguantaba más, necesitaba metérsela.

Y el trasero de Eren estaba sufriendo lascivas contracciones, exigiéndole a su poseedor que le permita ser abusado.

Eren miró a Rivaille con deseo, se irguió un poco, apoyándose contra el cabezal de la cama, y miro fijamente a su superior, mientras abría sus piernas mostrándole completamente su interior, y lentamente dirigía una de sus manos su entrada, tocándola sobre la tela, señalando ese pequeño orificio con uno de sus dedos..

-E-Este lugar… lo limpié para usted, señor… Está limpio…p-para usted… señor.- le dijo Eren a Rivaille, se sentía orgulloso de poder brindarle eso a su amado, y por eso necesitaba decircelo…

En cambio, al escuchar eso, la temperatura de Rivaille se levantó. Sus ojos brillaron con excitación y le hablo de forma ronca a Eren…

-Oh… Veo que haz hecho algo realmente lindo por mi, no Eren?- le dijo, mietras acariciaba el interior de sus piernas con un par de sus dedos…

-Ah…- Gimió Eren ante la placentera sensación, le había dado hasta escalofríos…

Rivaille tomo la pequeña tira de encaje de la bombacha que cubría la entrada del menor, y la estiró mucho, corriéndosela hacia un lado, dejando fácilmente expuesta la entrada del menor, la cual miraba con deseo…

-Entonces… ¿Podrías mostrarme un poco cómo lo hiciste?.- le dijo de forma lujuriosa el mayor, mientras recorría y acariciaba un poco simplemente los bordes de ese húmedo agujero con su dedo índice, haciendo arder su interior.

-Mnmm…- Ahogó ese gemido Eren apretando los ojos preso del deseo que le provocaba esa simple caricia… Entendía perfectamente lo que el mayor le estaba pidiendo.

Abrió sus ojos, y volvió a acomodarse, para estar más cómodo, pegando las piernas flexionadas y abiertas a su pecho, mientras con una mano del lado de afuera sostenía su prenda de encaje hacia un lado, y la otra de adentro, colándose atravesada sobre su torso y entre sus piernas, con su dedo ya húmedo acariciaba su propio agujero.

Miró fijamente al mayor, sintiéndose más excitado sabiéndose observado, y siendo estimulado por la misma lujuria con la que lo estaba mirando el mayor, mientras movía la yema de su dedo de forma circular haciendo solo un poco de presión…

Finalmente y con cuidado, lo metió dentro suyo, sintiéndose incomodo pero satisfecho por la sensación, y lentamente comenzó a moverlo, tratando de acostumbrarse a la fricción.

Los rojos de su cara aumentaron por el gran subidón de calor que golpeó su cuerpo por el placer que estaba empezando a sentir, y comenzó a aumentar la fuerza y el ritmo de sus autopenetraciones, esta vez, dejándose disfrutar la sensación de gran placer que le brindaba su propio dedo...

-Ah… Ahn… Mmha…Nn, Nnha… Ri-Rivaille…-Gemía sonoramente, y gimió de forma inconsciente el nombre su superior… El cuál no pudo más, y al escuchar su nombre siendo gemido por esos labios, se perdió en su excitación.

Ya suficiente tenía con la imagen de Eren gimiendo debajo suyo, en baby doll, mientras se autopenetraba,pero **eso** ya era demasiado.

Tomo la mano de Eren y la quitó, sorprendiendo al menor que lo miro confundido, pero haciéndolo gemir y gritar de sorpresa, mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, cuando de la nada y de forma violenta, el azabache lo había reemplazado con su dedo mayor.

Y sin darle tiempo a nada, lo comenzó a embestir de forma más rápida y fuerte de cómo antes se autopenetraba el más chico, mientras este, no podía más que gemir alocado del placer.

Era muy diferente a la esponja o sus dedos, la sensación de ser tocado por Rivaille era diez veces más fuerte, y sentía cómo se volvía diez veces más sensible.

Rivaille comenzó a hacer círculos con su dedo, dilatando al menor, quién ante la acción solo pudo empezar a gemir más fuerte aún, y luego inserto a la fuerza un segundo dedo en su interior.

-AHN!...- Gimió sorprendido el más chico, sintiendo un tirón que le causó una pequeña punzada de dolor… Que se había ido tan rápido cómo vino, porque ahora, los dos dedos del mayor frotando su interior con violencia lo volvió aún más loco.

-Ah!... Ah! Ahn, aaahh! Rivahaille, aahn Rivaille! Ah!...- Gemía agudo el menor, volviendo loco a su superior, pero este hacía uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, para no lastimar a Eren y romperle el culo de una vez por todas…Tenía que aguantar aún no estaba preparado.

Empezó a hacer movimientos de tijeras mientras seguía penetrándolo con ambos dedos… Su pene punzaba, y gritaba ser atendido, pero tenía que soportar un poco más.

Finalmente metió el tercer dedo, nuevamente sorprendiendo a Eren, quien esta vez si sintió una aguda punzada de dolor…

-Ah… Du-Duele… Ahn!...-Lloriqueo un poco Eren, ya que a pesar de las quejas, Rivaille seguía embistiéndolo violentamente con sus tres dedos al menor.

- Tranquilo… se pondrá mejor…Relájate.- Le dijo Rivaille mientras besaba dulcemente sus labios.

El gesto había logrado que Eren destensara completamente su cuerpo, dejando que los tres dedos entren cómodamente a su interior, volviendo a sentir intensamente el placer.

Ay, dios mío, esos tres dedos lo estaban haciendo tocar el cielo…

Empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo del mayor mientras gemía como nunca, definitivamente se iba a venir, era imposible aguantar tanto placer.

-AAH… Rivaahaille, Ahn.. Ah! MmnAh!, M-Me, Me vengo!- le avisó Eren a su superior, sin embargo, este al escucharlo, rápidamente saco sus dedos del interior del menor.

-N-No… M-Metalos de nuevo… Ha, Rivaille, basta, métalos!.- Se quejaba Eren de forma entre cortada tratando de recuperar el aliento, en lo que el mayor no pudo evitar reir ante las exigencias del menor.

-Parece que alguien anda impaciente… Aguanta, Eren, está por venir lo mejor…- Le avisó Rivaille, mientras colocaba su pene erecto entre las piernas de Eren… Y este no pudo más que mirarlo con ansias y deseo… Lo quería, quería esa cosa grande adentro de él…

Con su glande acarició la entrada, torturando al menor.

-Rivaille… Ahn- Le llamó Eren con deseo y frustración.

-¿Quieres que entre, Eren?- Eren solo asintió, avergonzado y jadeando, mirando con deseo a su superior.- Entonces dilo…-le ordenó.- Dime cuanto deseas que te la meta…- le dijo con voz profunda y llena de lujuria Rivaille al menor.

- M-Metemela, por favor…-Le rogó Eren avergonzado, mientras le temblaba la voz…

- Solo así no alcanza…- lo torturó un poco más el mayor… Eren le miro avergonzado, y con ruego, pidiendo clemencia, pero el mayor se la negó.

-L-La quiero… Q-Quiero que me la meta, por favor, la quiero!¡La quiero adentro mio!-le rogó desesperado el menor…

-He… Buen chico…-Le dijo con una media sonrisa su superior.

Y finalmente, de una estocada, entró.

Llenando de forma violenta las entrañas del castaño con toda su extensión.

-AAAHH!- Gritó Eren de dolor y placer…Por fin… dolía bastante, pero por fin era uno solo con su superior.

Lo miró con una inmensa felicidad en los ojos, mientras intentaba rápidamente acostumbrarse a la sensación…

Sentía el grueso y caliente miembro de su amado palpitando en su interior, llenándolo completamente, haciendo hervir sus entrañas… Se sentía tan completo…

Rivaille, en cambio, era arrullado por la entrada del más joven, la sentía cómo se contraía alrededor de su pene, apretándolo exquisitamente, y era mirado con un infinito amor...

El devolvió la mirada, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz por la forma en la que le miraba Eren, y decidiendo esperar por él, para que le avisara cuando se podía mover, muriendo por romperle las caderas en ese momento, pero intentado recuperar el aliento junto con el menor.

El calor de ambos cuerpos crecía, como si fueran hierro fundido y quisieran mezclarse el uno con el otro, no estando muy lejos de la realidad.

Eren abrazó el cuello del azabache y enroscó sus piernas a su alrededor, moviendo su cadera hacia adelante, intentando adentrarlo más en su interior.

Con ese gesto, Rivaille comprendió que Eren estaba listo, y con cuidado, lentamente comenzó a moverse dentro del menor…

Eren deliro ante la sensación de sentir a ese grueso miembro entrando y saliendo de su agujero, acariciando su interior y llenándolo reiteradas veces por completo…

Inconscientemente, había comenzado a mover sus caderas al ritmo del azabache, mientras apretaba su entrada cada vez que el miembro de su superior retrocedía, generando con su ano una constante succión…

A Rivaille lo volvía loco esa sensación, y sin pensarlo, comenzó a subir la fuerza y la velocidad de sus embestidas.

-Ahn! Ahh... Más, m-mas, Ri-Rivaille… Ahhn!- Gemía eufórico Eren, rogando por más de esa sensación.

Rivaille no se hizo de rogar y comenzó a embestirlo violentamente, con un ritmo errático, y comenzando a dar de lleno y constantemente en la próstata del menor.

-AAAHHHN!.- Gimió fuertemente Eren al sentirse abusado allí. No se comparaba nada, pero nada con lo que sintió en el baño, esto era muchísimo mejor. Literalmente sentía que sus entrañas se derretían, y ahora que el mayor daba certera y constantemente en ese punto, lo sentía irritado, hinchado, cómo si todo su cuerpo solo fuera su próstata, y se sentía arder en llamas, consumido por el exuberante placer.

Rivaille en cambió estaba delirando también en su paraíso junto al castaño. La forma en la que se contraía esa jugosa y húmeda entrada, aprisionando y apretando su miembro lo tenía prácticamente en el cielo.

-AHN...AHH!AH, AH, MNG, RI-RIVAHAILLE, RI-RI...AHN!- Gemía desesperado el menor mientras su cuerpo se sacudía por las fuertes embestidas. No pudo evitarlo, y se vino completamente, manchando su corsé y a su superior.

Rivaille sintió las entrañas de Eren contrayéndose y apretándolo de forma jugosa mientras se venía, quería sentir eso otra vez antes de dejarse venir el también.

Frenó sus movimientos, a pesar de la frustración que le causó, y miró a Eren que lo miraba con algo de pena.

-L-Lo siento, creo que me vine muy rápido...-le dijo avergonzado el menor...-Y me ensucié mucho...-Dijo aún sonrojado, en medio de su sopor pos-orgasmo, mirando hacia un lado avergonzado.

Rivaille se enterneció, y no, la verdad que Eren no se había venido para nada rápido.

-Tranquilo... eso se soluciona.-le dijo, mientras con paciencia, y sin salir del interior del menor, le sacaba solo su corsé, dejando el resto de la lencería... Era cómo ver otro traje, quedando todo el conjunto de encaje claro expuesto, amoldándose a la figura húmeda y caliente del menor... Cada vez se sentía más inspirado.-Aparte, cuanto tiempo crees que ha pasado? Ya pasan largos los cuarenta minutos de que empezamos...-le dijo con sinceridad sorprendiendo a Eren...

-E-En serio?..Ahh.. Tanto?..Hah.-le dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento aún, sintiendo todo el peso de su orgasmo.

Entonces Rivaille salió de su interior y lo volteo de forma violenta, poniéndolo de rodillas y alzando mucho sus caderas, obligando a Eren a pegarse contra su almohada arqueando mucho su cintura, y lo penetró en una estocada, llenando nuevamente esa tibia entrada dilatada, lubricada y húmeda por su pre-semen.

-Y vamos por otro rato más...-Le dijo pegándose sensualmente a su oído,y sin dejar a Eren contestar cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, lo calló con una embestida.

-AH!.- Gimió sorprendido al sentirse nuevamente abusado en su próstata.- E-Esp...Ah.. N-No...Ahh, ahh, NgNHA!.- Empezó a gemir nuevamente, mientras sentía cómo era penetrado con estocadas rápidas y duras nuevamente, clavándose profundas en su interior. No había pasado demasiado tiempo Rivaille golpeando su próstata, que el pene del más pequeño, ya se hallaba nuevamente vivito y coleando listo para otra ronda.

Rivaille embestía a Eren profundo desde atrás, deleitándose con la vista de su mocoso, apretando la almohada con sus manos, arqueando su espalda para él, para que pueda calarle más profundo en su interior, con el detalle de la hermosa lencería adornado su cuerpo y su hermoso trasero, que en estos momentos seguía profanando.

Las embestidas seguían aumentado su velocidad, y Eren se encontraba cada vez más sumido nuevamente en un orgasmo, sentía que no se cansaría nunca de sentir a ese pene saliendo y entrando de él sin miramientos, volviéndolo loco de la lujuria, no quería que ese momento terminara nunca.

Sin embargo el mayor, ya en su límite, sin poder evitarlo empezó a embestirlo ahora si que salvajemente.

-AH, AAH, M-MAAS, AH, A-AHN, RI-RIVAILLE, M-MAAS...NGH, MNAA, N-NO, HAA, M-MAS, RI-RIVAILLE!.- Eren ya no sabía ni quien era, ni como se llamaba, ni que decía, lo único que sabía era que le placer estaba volviendo loco a su cuerpo, y que lo único que existía en momento era Rivaille, Rivaille, y Rivaille. El mundo entero era Rivaille, su hermoso, amargado y buen dotado superior.

Ambos, en su límite, por fin llegaron a ver la luz. Se vinieron fuertemente, Eren manchando las sabanas, apretando deliciosamente por segunda vez al miembro del más grande.

En cambio Rivaille, lo hizo dentro del menor, casi golpeando al interior de este con su liquido, y dejándolo embobado por la sensación de ser rellenado hasta el fondo.

Se desplomaron en el colchón, mientras que el morocho abrazó a Eren por la espalda, tratando de recuperar sus alientos.

Por fin, algo más repuestos, el azabache salio del interior de Eren, y observo como su líquido salía de su interior... Qué vista más indecente... Qué imagen más espectacular.

Eren se volteó como pudo y miro a su superior. No pudo evitarlo, y le sonrió con cierta dulzura, raro de ver en él. Rivaille le devolvió el gesto, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Eren.

- Te ves bien para estar todo sucio y agotado.-le dijo con gracia el mayor.

- Te ves bien para estar enchastrado con mugre y sudor.-le respondió Eren. El azabache, se irguió y se puso nuevamente sobre él, besando dulcemente sus labios... Y estuvieron así, besándose y acariciándose con cariño un buen rato...

De pronto, el azabache quitó la remerita de Eren, dejándole solamente las panties, sus medias... Y su super simpático gorrito que no sabe cómo sobrevivió... Salió buena la porquería.

-Bueno, bueno... Listo para otra ronda?-le dijo sensualmente el azabache.

-¿¡Qué!?- dio alarmado el menor.-N-No, n-no,nn-no, e-espera, acabamos de ha-ha, y mi esp-espal, e-esta can-cansa-d-da- intentó replicar Eren atropellándose con sus palabras.

-Ni creas que aceptare un no por respuesta.-

-P-P-P-P-PERO...-

-1...2...3-

-Ahhn~!-

.

.

.

Era de mañana, y un Eren destrozado se hallaba hundido entre las sabanas. Rivaille le abrazaba por detrás, también despierto.

-Y? Cómo amanecimos?-dijo llamándolo con burla. Ahora estaban ambos completamente desnudos, Rivaille había tenido un ronda de sexo diferente por cada prenda que le sacaba al castaño, más otro par más.

- Seis veces... Seis veces, seguidas, sin descanso... Es un animal.-se quejó ofuscado el menor y con la voz ronca.

-Ja, si claro, gemiste en todas y cada una de ellas cómo en la primera, mira no más como te quedo la voz...-le dijo Rivaille molestándolo, mientras se asomaba por su hombro, y juguetón le dejaba algunos besos y mordidas.

-¿La voz nada más? Mi ano arde... ARDE.- le dijo Eren negándose a mirarlo.

-No tienes nada, ya lo revise, y ya lo tienes limpio también, no sé de que te quejas.-le dijo Rivaille haciéndose el desentendido.

-Me quejo... Me quejo de que fue mi primera vez y aún así me mantuvo CUATRO HORAS SEGUIDAS. Me quejo de que cuando le dije que no podía más, en vez de parar, me dijiste "Tu solo hazte el flojo que yo te manejo". Me quejo de que si va a ser así cada vez que lo hagamos, le aseguro que no tendremos sexo más allá de una vez al mes...-

-Eren...-le dijo suplicante el mayor.

-Y si me lo hace aún y cuando digo que no, lo denunciare por violación y corrupción de menores.-

-Eren...- le dijo frustrado.- No exageres.

-Rivaille... NO PUEDO CAMINAR. NO EXAGERO.-le dijo Eren molestó con su superior.

-Ya, de acuerdo lo siento.-

- No.-

-Por favor~...-le dijo con ojitos suplicantes... _Ay, dios, no, esa cara no!..._pensaba Eren frustrado, no podía aguantar eso.

-Basta!- decía Eren tratando de no mirarlo. Rivaille le tomo la mano y lo volteo, con ojitos y voz suplicante.

-Daaale~.- Y Eren no pudo más...

_¿¡Cómo podía!? ¿¡Cómo este maldito viejo que me pone caliente podía verse cómo un niño de 5 años!? ¡Esto no tiene lógica, maldición!_

-Ya, esta bien, lo perdono... Y deje de mirarme así.-le dijo Eren ofuscado. El mayor juguetonamente se alzó sobre él, y a pesar de que Eren se hacia el reacio, lo persiguió con sus labios y entre risillas lo beso.

-Mejor así... Prometo no tocarte hasta después del mediodía.- Le dijo Rivaille, cómo si fuera la muestra de afecto más grande hecha por la humanidad.

-¿¡Qué!? Hasta el mediodía, NO ME TOCA POR UN MES!.-Le reclamó Eren nuevamente molesto.

-Nop. Hasta el mediodía.- dijo Rivaille seco y convencido, pero pareciendo un niño de 5 años haciendo un capricho.

-No voy a hacerlo.- Dijo Eren dándole la espalda nuevamente, a lo que Rivaille se acercó, y de atrás lo abrazó.-**Y aléjese de mi trasero, por favor.**-

-Cederás de todas formas.- le dijo convencido el mayor, sabiendo que seguía ganando.

-Tsk, ya, si, claro, seguro, ahora déjeme dormir un poco.- le dijo con un tono de voz irónico el menor.

-Okey.- Entonces el azabache se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda al menor, poniéndose para dormir también. De repente, sintió un par de brazos rodeando su cintura, y la frente del castaño acurrucándose en su espalda.

-¿Quién te dijo que podías dejar de abrazarme?-Le dijo molesto Eren, avergonzado, causándole ternura al mayor.

-En todo caso, yo soy el superior.- Le dijo seco pero juguetonamente el azabache.

-No en esta cama.- sentenció Eren.

-A si?- inquirió Rivaille con burla.

-Sí, ahora date vuelta y abrázame o en serio cumplo con todo lo que te prometí.- refiriéndose básicamente al sin sexo por un mes y las demandas, Rivaille rió quedamente, de forma que se le antojó muy sensual al Eren, y se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo, y acunar en su pecho al menor.

No paso mucho rato, y se quedaron dormidos. No se preocupó. Hoy, tendrían el día libre para los dos...

Y así de rara, fue la primera vez de Eren con su superior.

Obviamente, después de esto, formalizaron completamente su relación, aunque ya lo habían hecho en el momento en el que se besaron en el comedor.

Ah, si, y de alguna extraña forma, Eren convenció a Historia, e Ymir pudo disfrutar de hacer cositas malas también.

En resumidas cuentas, Eren cumplió con su palabra.

Y así, fueron felices y comieron perdices~

**Por más asqueroso que suene.**

Fin.

.

.

.

Muy bien mis queridisimas lectoras, este one-shot está dedicado especialmente para las seguidoras de mi fic,** Una Torpre Caída, **para dejarles una linda reseña de con que tipo de porno se encontraran en su debido momento ?). A las pobres las tengo esperando bastante, y bueno, con algo tenía que compensar.

Vale decir que estuve enferma, y gracias a eso, ya he avanzado bastante, no solo voy por más o menos la mitad del capítulo 7, si no que también, he podido terminar este one-shot que apenas y con 1.500 palabras tenía empezado, y quedó ahí, casi por abandonar.

Espero que les haya gustado, no sé, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo... Es que... A quién no le gusta escribir porno, eh xD?.

Bueno, les dejo besitos, y dulces sueñitos, si son húmedos mejor ?).

Bye~

Con Amor: Allen-chan.


End file.
